Bad Mental Image
by LadyYukimuraSan
Summary: Kayano can't get the imagine of those two out of her head, no matter how hard she tries. That imagine is slowly eating her alive.
**So this prompt is all thanks to HelloIdolHell! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Kaede Kayano couldn't help but stare, she was dumbfounded by the sight before her. There were two of her closet friends, Yukiko Kanzaki and Nagisa Shiota, eating lunch together. Normally this wouldn't bother her in the slightest, but today something inside of her snapped and she couldn't stand to see this. Her heart was racing and she was angry, Kayano couldn't explain why. Why was she so bothered that Nagisa would rather eat lunch with Kanzaki instead of her? It's not like they were dating or anything, so why was she so jealous? She peeled her eyes away from the two and looked down at her untouched lunch with disgust. Her appetite was gone without a trace, slowly she placed it back into her bag. Kayano glared down at her desk and clenched her fists, the image of Nagisa and Kanzaki together was the only thing in her mind.

"Kayano, are you feeling okay?" inquired Nagisa as he sat back down at his desk, which happened to be next to Kayano's. She nodded, and smiled at her friend. Kayano was grateful that acting was her second blade otherwise she would've been screwed in that moment.

"I'm fine," Kayano answered normally, but inside her she was asking a million questions a minute. Her heart was still pounding and she needed answers otherwise she might explode. "So, why did you have lunch with Kanzaki today?"

"Oh that, she was just wondering if I'd tutor her in English. She said she's been having a bit of trouble with the newest vocabulary words," he explained and watched his friend. Nagisa could easily tell that something was off, because normally Kayano would eat her lunch like it was her last meal. "I'm also staying after school today to help her out, so you don't have to wait for me."

Kayano couldn't even say anything, she just nodded and looked down at her desk. He was spending more time with Kanzaki after school, the thought of the two of them alone in the classroom made her blood boil. What if something happened? What if they got close and started dating? Those thoughts were eating at Kayano's mind and made her feel sick. She clenched her fists so tight that she could feel her nails dig into her palms. The rest of the school day went by in a blur, all that Kayano could remember was having to get some books and that's it. Nagisa watched Kayano the rest of the school day and noticed that something was bothering her. She was never this quiet and always had a smile on her face. He didn't like this side of her at all, it worried him.

Slowly Kayano walked to her apartment after class alone, suddenly she remembered that Nagisa and Kanzaki were together at that moment. Kayano couldn't take it, when she got to her apartment building she kicked the wall next to her door and let out a scream. She couldn't stop thinking about those two getting together. It was eating her alive and she couldn't take it anymore. Kayano opened her apartment door and slammed it shut, kicked her shoes off, and jumped on her couch. Her anger and jealousy was at an all time high and she just wanted it to go away. Tears ran down her face and Kayano couldn't make them stop, and she didn't want them to stop.

Nagisa and Kanzaki being together in the classroom just studying turning into them dating, that's what Kayano feared. She didn't want Nagisa to be with Kanzaki, she wanted Nagisa to be with no one, no girl deserved him. Kayano threw one of her couch pillows across the room and let out another scream. She hated this feeling and didn't want to deal with this. She covered her face with both of her hands, curling into a ball she continued to lay on her couch. Her cell phone began to ring a few hours later, but she ignored it, there was no one that Kayano wanted to talk to. She just wanted to be alone for a while, but her cell phone wouldn't stop it's annoying ringing. Kayano grabbed the phone and shut it off, then slammed in down on the coffee table next to her.

A knock came from her front door and a voice followed, "Kayano? Are you home?"

She froze after hearing the voice, it was Nagisa. Why was he here? Didn't he have a date with Kanzaki? She glanced over at the clock and it was three hours after school had let out, Kayano sighed and got up from her couch. She had to face Nagisa tomorrow anyway, so she might as well get it over with now. Kayano smoothed out her uniform and quickly made sure her hair was okay, she didn't want to seem too out of the heart was racing as she opened the door and looked at Nagisa, "Why are you here?"

"I came to see if you were okay, I know you said you were fine earlier today, but I just needed to make sure you were," Nagisa told her and noticed how red her eyes were. He walked in the door, and closed it behind him. He was standing very close to Kayano, "Where you crying, Kayano?"

"W-what no! I told you, I'm fine Nagisa," Kayano stuttered a bit as she stepped back and created more space between the two, but averted her gaze while doing so. She felt like a stubborn child, but she didn't want him to know that she was jealous. He didn't want to push Kayano into tell him, so he simply hugged her instead.

"Look you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I am here for you. You don't have to push me away," Nagisa held her in his arms tightly. Kayano's face turned bright red and her heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't believe what was going on, was she really being held, by Nagisa? Was this real life? Was this a fantasy? All of her thoughts of Nagisa and Kanzaki being together instantly left as she wrapped her arms around him.

It was a while before Nagisa remembered the real reason he visited Kayano. He let go of her and dug around in his bag, "Oh right, I actually have something for you." He pulled a small box and handed it to her. Kayano was confused and opened the box, inside was a silver charm braclet. The braclet had four charms on them: a little pudding, a dagger, the drama masks, and a heart. "Sorry I couldn't give this to you on your actual birthday. But happy late birthday Kayano."

"It's so beautiful! How did you-?"

"Kanzaki helped me pick it out. I actually didn't know what to get you, so I asked her to help me find something and I'd help her with her English," as soon as Nagisa explained, it all clicked in Kayano's head. Nagisa wasn't interested in Kanzaki, he was only asking her to help him. All of her jealousy was replaced with happiness as she put the braclet on.

"I love it, Nagisa. Thank you so much," Kayano smiled and hugged Nagisa. She wasn't even mad that he gave her the present a week late, because it was the best birthday present she'd ever gotten.

 **Prompt 1 is complete! Just a head up, I'm doing them in the order I get them in, so I'll try and get as many as I can done today. I have 3 more prompts, so please keep sending me more Nagisa and Kaede prompts and if you send me one I've done before I'll try and make it new. :)**


End file.
